


Sometimes Monsters Need Protection Too (and friends)

by changcutie



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M, Oh My God, appearance of seventeen, kid!Minhyuk, kid!kihyun, look at that title, more domestic wonkyun, more kids, pt 2 of monsta x bingo domestic au, some sad monsters inc reference, unexpected sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 16:15:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8063233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/changcutie/pseuds/changcutie
Summary: A day in the park.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what this is

"Hoseok, is Kihyun dressed now? Where's Minhyuk? I haven't seen him yet. Oh honey, I forgot to pack Hyungwon's towel in his baby bag. Can you do it for me?" Changkyun muttered worriedly. But before Hoseok had any chance to reply, his husband began to speak again. "I still can't find Minhyuk honey. Where could he be? Speaking of which, I haven't seen Kihyun either. Is he still in his room? Hoseok-" Changkyun panicked before his mini melt down was cut off by his own husband. "Alright, alright. Calm down honey. I'll get the towel _and_ the boys." Hoseok placated. He smiled and pinched Changkyun's cheek affectionately. "You just stay here and be gorgeous okay?"  
Changkyun started to utter a protest but Hoseok simply leaned down and placed a kiss on his mouth, effectively silencing him. "Stay." He ordered before setting off to do his task.

He tried to find the boys first by checking their shared room. There, he found Kihyun sitting on the rug and hugging his favorite stuffed purple octopus. Hoseok approached the boy. "Kihyun, what are you doing here? Don't you want to go to the park with us?" Kihyun frowned and shaked his head. "No." the little boy said, frown deepening. "How come? Don't you want to play with Hyungwon and Minhyuk? You'll miss the fun."

Kihyun shaked his head again. "No. I want to stay here. There's no meanies here." Hoseok smiled ruefully and picked up the little boy. "Did someone bully you Kihyunnie?" The boy scrunched up his nose and looked at his octopus, not answering at first. Then he slowly nodded his head. Hoseok sighed and planted a kiss on his son's hair. "Baby, what happened?" He murmured softly, gently rocking his little boy up and down. "What did they do to you?"

Kihyun's lip quivered. Then he lifted his purple octopus in the air. "Not me, Ten." he clarified, bottom lip jutting out. "They took Ten and threw him on the ground. They said he was ugly! Ten is not ugly!" Kihyun exclaimed, hugging Ten the Octopus to his chest. "I don't want to see them again, they're meanies!" Hoseok adjusted his hold on Kihyun, making him face him better. "Baby, you don't have to be afraid of seeing them again. You have your Minhyuk hyung and Appa to defend Ten. Don't worry, if you see them again Appa will tell them to be nice to Ten."

Kihyun looked at his Appa carefully. "You promise?" he asked. Hoseok nodded his head in confirmation. "I promise." Kihyun broke into a happy smile. "I love you Appa." He declared happily, hugging him. Hoseok smiled and planted a kiss on Kihyun's forehead. "I love you too baby."

Hoseok dressed Kihyun appropriately and after he's done, he carried the boy outside the room. Together, they looked for Minhyuk. They searched the second floor first but failed to find the boy. Hoseok frowned as he grabbed the towel Changkyun had asked for earlier. They were currently in Hyungwon's room, trying to look for the missing Minhyuk.

Unfortunately, the little boy was not there. Hoseok stuffed the mint green towel on Hyungwon's baby bag and slung it on his arm. "Kihyunnie, why don't you go ahead and search for Minhyuk downstairs? I'll go after you once I get Hyungwon ready okay?"

Kihyun nodded his head. "Okay Appa."

Hoseok smiled and ruffled the boy's head before sending him off. He then turned towards the crib. He half expected their one year old baby to be sleeping but he's greeted with dewy onyx eyes staring at him intently. When Hyungwon recognized the face of his Appa, he broke into a wide grin. The baby began wriggling in excitement, happy little squeals erupting from his mouth. Hoseok laughed along, picking up his baby. He checked the state of his son's diapers; still clean. Hoseok hummed in approval. He set his baby down again and began rummaging the closet for clothes. He picked up a dark wash denim jumper and a pale green sweater for his son. After bundling him up, he placed the baby back on his crib. "Alright son, stay here for a while. I need to find your hyung first."

Hoseok went down again and once more began searching. "Kihyun? Minhyuk?" Hoseok called out. "Appa?" A voice answered. "Kihyunnie?" he said again. "Where are you?"

"The kitchen appa!" Hoseok walked towards the direction of the kitchen. When he entered, Hoseok found his sons inside. Minhyuk was on tiptoes, upturning some pots. Kihyun was standing by his brother, observing his brother's actions. "Minhyuk what are you doing?" He asked. The boys turned towards him. Kihyun immediately ran for his father, motioning to be picked up. Hoseok complied to the request, looking at Minhyuk for answers afterwards. His oldest son frowned and jutted his lower lip out. "I can't find Bumblebee!" he wailed, throwing his small limbs in the air.

Hoseok approached the boy and patted him on his head. "I don't think we can find Bumble in the kitchen baby. Why don't we try the living room instead? Isn't that where you played earlier today?" Minhyuk's frown deepened but nodded his head. "Yeah..." he answered. Hoseok smiled kindly, ruffling the boy's head. "Then I'm sure Bumble is just waiting for you there." He reassured.

Minhyuk pursed his lips in thought as he examined the idea. Then he shrugged. "Okay. Let's go look in the living room Appa. But Appa, it's Bumblebee not Bumble." the boy corrected his father. Hoseok laughed and nodded his head in understanding. "Okay. I'm sorry for the mistake." Minhyuk shrugged and beamed at him. "S'okay Appa." Hoseok smiled, patting Minhyuk's head. "Alright but before we go, we should clean this up." He said, motioning to the disarray of pots. "Daddy will have a fit if he sees his kitchen dirty." Minhyuk and Kihyun giggled at the thought. "Daddy looks like a monster when he's angry." Minhyuk said. "Rawr!" his little brother supplied, hands formed into imaginary claws as he scrunched his face into a growl. "Like Sully!" He said after, laughing gleefully. Minhyuk nodded in agreement, growling as well.

Hoseok laughed and shaked his head. "Don't let Daddy hear." He adviced his kids cheekily, silently agreeing to the mental picture. Changkyun was scary when he was angry but he still looked cute nonetheless. The boys giggled as they began to arrange the utensils. Small hands scrabbled to help him and pretty soon, the kitchen was neat and tidy once more. "Alright, let's go to Daddy now." He announced, looking at the spotless place. The two boys nodded their heads in agreement, running for the door to reach their Daddy first. When Hoseok reached the living room, it's to the sight of Changkyun being hugged by his two sons. He smiled at the scene.

"We love you Daddy." They said in unison, smiling like angels. Changkyun's lips stretched into a wide and happy smile as he placed abundant kisses on his sons. But then he abruptly stopped and looked at them suspiciously. "Did you do something bad? Why are you being extra sweet to Daddy?" The two boys glanced at each other and laughed secretively. Changkyun squinted at his sons. "Kihyun, Minhyuk..." he said warningly. Kihyun's resolve immediately broke at Changkyun's stern voice, always the more pliant one when it came to him. "Minhyuk hyung ruined the kitchen Daddy and Appa said we have to clean up because you'd go rawr when we don't." Kihyun confessed, scrunching his face up to growl.

Changkyun glanced up at Hoseok and raised a brow, questioningly. Hoseok just shrugged and gestured around helplessly, smiling a little mischievously. Changkyun smiled ruefully in repsonse and pinched Kihyun's cheek. Then he turned towards Minhyuk. "Minhyuk, why did you make a mess in my kitchen?" Minhyuk pouted and frowned. "I couldn't find Bumblebee." Changkyun laughed and cupped the boy's cheek. "Oh baby, Hyungwon borrowed Bumblebee. I'm so sorry I forgot to tell you." Minhyuk's moth formed an 'o' and shrugged. "That's okay, Daddy. He can borrow it for now."

Changkyun smiled and kissed Minhyuk's forehead. "Minhyuk is such a good hyung isn't he?" Minhyuk's face split into a wide grin at the praise. Changkyun chuckled at his son's happy face, ruffling the boy's hair affectionately. "Alright, who's ready to go the park?" The two kids smiled and raised their hands. "Me!" they said. "Then let's go!"

The two boys got off their Daddy after, allowing Changkyun to rise. He did it with some difficulty, swollen stomach hindering some of his movements. Hoseok rushed to help his four-month pregnant husband, aiding him to his feet. Changkyun offered him a grateful smile. "Thanks honey." He said. "It's getting a little hard to get up." Hoseok laughed, placing a kiss on his husband's lips. "It's okay love."

Changkyun smiled, leaning up to get another kiss. Of course, Hoseok gave it to him happily. Their moment did not last long because small and excited hands grabbed at their bigger ones, tugging at it. "Let's go to the park now Daddy, Appa!" the boys chorused, tugging again. Changkyun broke off from their kiss, laughing at his kids' antics. "Okay, okay we're going. Go put on your shoes now."

"Yeah!" They screamed in happiness, racing towards the front door. "Be careful! You might hurt yourself!" Changkyun called after them, frowning deeply. Hoseok chuckled and placed a small kiss to his husband's hair. "Honey, I think they'll be fine. Now c'mon go after the boys. I'll get Hyungwon okay?" Changkyun glared at him but followed his husband's instructions anyway. Hoseok smiled, slapping Changkyun's butt teasingly as the smaller man waddled away. Changkyun yelped in surprise. "Hoseok!" he admonished in reply but Hoseok was gone already, leaving only the sound of his laughter in his wake.

\--

Hoseok went up the stairs and straight towards a peach painted door. He twisted the doorknob and entered. He padded inside quietly as to not startle the inhabitant of the room. He went for the crib placed in the middle of the space, peeking at it. Big dark eyes looked up at him calmly. "Hello again, Hyungwonnie." Hoseok cooed. The baby smiled at him, reaching a hand out to him. Hoseok felt the fuzzy warm fondness fill up at his chest as he reached for his son and lifted him up. "Are you ready to go out now?" he asked, staring at his son.

Hyungwon blinked up at him before breaking into a wide grin. The baby began to babble, blowing spit bubbles at his father. Hoseok laughed. "Yes, Hyungwon wants to go." He said, nuzzling the child. Hyungwon broke into a series of laughter, clapping his hands enthusiastically. Hoseok smiled. He carried the baby carefully, took his baby bag and went downstairs. When he reached the entrance of the house, it's to the sight of Changkyun bending over (as much as his belly will allow him too) and helping Kihyun choose the shoes he wants.

"Can I wear my red shoes Daddy?" Kihyun asked, pointing at a pair of red velcro shoes. Changkyun smiled and nodded his head. "Of course." Kihyun smiled widely as Changkyun handed him the footwear. Then the boy made a show of putting it on by himself, shouting "Tadah!" after he successfully put it on all by himself. Changkyun smiled proudly, placing a kiss on Kihyun's cute forehead as a prize. "Good job, Kihyunnie." The man praised. "You're such a big boy now." Kihyun smiled and puffed his chest. "'Course Daddy." he said.

Changkyun laughed, shaking his head in amusement. But then Minhyuk saw Hoseok approaching and the boy suddenly screamed a loud, "Appa!" at him. Changkyun turned around to see his husband holding a blinking Hyungwon. Hoseok smiled at his husband and placed a quick peck on his lips. Then he turned towards his kids. "You ready?" He asked. The boys nodded their heads excitedly, bouncing on their heels in excitement. "Good. Let's go." The kids cheered and rushed towards the door. Changkyun waddled after them, leading the boys out of the door as Hoseok settled Hyungwon on his stroller. The baby stared up at his father, smiling happily. Hoseok cooed at the sight, kissing his baby in the cheeks noisily.

Then he opened the door and pushed the stroller outside where the rest of his family was waiting. He locked the door and adjusted the baby bag on his shoulder. Thankfully, the park was just a three minute walk away so that they didn't have to take the car. The two older boys skipped ahead happily, singing a song they've been hearing on tv. Hoseok smiled as he pushed Hyungwon along, Changkyun walking beside him. The family reached the park soon enough and the kids immediately ran off to play with the other children, finding a few regular playmates.

The two parents settled on a bench to watch the boys. Changkyun was busy playing with Hyungwon when Hoseok suddenly spoke up. "You know, Kihyun mentioned earlier today that some boys were tormenting him." Changkyun stopped in the middle of making silly faces and turned towards him, frowning deeply. "Do you know who?" Hoseok shook his head in response. "He didn't mention. But I'm sure they frequent this park."

Changkyun crossed his arms, expression turning dark. His husband ignored the way Hyungwon was making grabby hands for him, too engrossed at the situation before him. "How is he?" He asked in concern. "He's good, for now. But I'm sure it'll be fine." Hoseok replied passively. "I bet it was just a little spat." Changkyun shook his head in disbelief. "No it's not okay! How could you say that? Our son isn't fine. What if they come back and hurt him? He could be psychologically scarred you know?" Changkyun started to wail, his wild hormones kicking in. “You’re being a bad father!” he said huffily. After that, Changkyun crossed his arms and looked away from Hoseok. Hoseok internally cringed. His little husband looked ready to burst into tears, cheeks flushing red in an effort to stop from crying. Beside him, their baby boy picked up on his Daddy's distress. His big eyes were wide open, blinking owlishly at his Daddy before his lips started quivering. He too, looked like he was moments away from bawling his eyes out. Hoseok inwardly groaned at the prospect of consoling two fussy babies. He forgot Changkyun was so hormonal and easy to rile up. He reaped what he sowed. He thought mournfully.

Before any bombs could blow up, Hoseok did a little damage control. He moved closer towards Changyun in an effort to comfort his distressed husband. He cupped the man’s cheek and whispered reassurances to the man. It worked after a while. Soon, Changkyun was back to playing with Hyungwon, acting like he didn't have a temper tantrum just moments ago. Hoseok quietly sighed in relief. His pregnant husband could be a real handful sometimes. Thankfully enough, he wasn't that fussy today.

They're relaxing under the warm sun when suddenly, Minhyuk and Kihyun come running up to them. The older of the two sported a scratched knee and a swollen lip. The younger one on the other hand, had red eyes and tear tracks on his face. He was holding Ten tightly in one hand and his older brother's hand on the other. When Changkyun saw the state his boys were in, he almost had a fit. Thankfully, Hoseok was there to calm and rationalize him. He lifted the boys into his lap, placing a child on a thigh each. "What happened to you two?" He asked in concern.

"Some boys were bullying Kihyun!" Minhyuk bursted out, frowning deeply. "But I came to his rescue! I fought them off and told them to stay away. I got this when I fought them!" The boy immediately showcased his red swelling lip. "See Appa? See my lip?" Minhyuk proudly showed his busted lip. "I scared them away." Hoseok smiled and patted Minhyuk's head. "I see." Minhyuk grinned. "See Daddy?" The boy said, turning to Changkyun. He met the worried expression of his Daddy, soft hands immediately reaching over to inspect him.

"Baby, you were very brave." Changkyun murmured, inspecting Minhyuk's face. "Thank you for defending Kihyunnie." Minhyuk grinned as Changkyun hugged him. "'Course Daddy, I will always protect Kihyunnie." Changkyun smiled and gave his son a peck on a cheek. "That's my Minhyuk." He said.

\--

After the little incident, Hoseok treated the boys to ice cream. The kids were happily lapping at the cold treat when all of a sudden, a young male couple made their way over them. Hoseok observed them. The shorter male had long hair and a pixie like face. The taller of the two was muscular with a kind expression on his face. They had with them two boys who seemed a little sulky about something. At first, Hoseok thought that they would just pass by them but after a while, it became obvious they intended to approach them.

Changkyun noticed the way Kihyun slightly cowered to his side, seemingly frightened. He frowned in concern. When the other family reached them, one of the adults took a step towards them and bowed. "Hello, I'm Jeonghan. I'm really sorry to inconvenience you but I just had to come and apologize to you." The pixie man said. "I heard that my sons bullied your son." He gestured towards first towards the two sulky boys then to Kihyun after. "I scolded them for it and now they have something to say to your boy."

The man named Jeonghan pushed his sons towards Kihyun, frowning sternly at them. The boys pouted but looked at Kihyun anyway. "We're really sorry." They mumbled together. Kihyun still seemed afraid because he burrowed himself deeper into Changkyun's side. But then one of the boys approached him and scuffled his shoe on the ground, his arms behind him as he spoke again. "We didn't mean what we said."

"Yeah." The other boy piped up, joining his brother. "Actually, your octopus is kinda cool." After hearing that, Kihyun gathered the courage to peek at the two boys. "You mean that?" He asked cautiously, hugging Ten close to him. The boys nodded their hands. Kihyun suddenly broke into a wide smile and the boys mirrored it. "Cool."

"C-Can we be friends?" Kihyun stared at the two boys for a bit, trying to make up his mind. Then he slowly nodded his head. "Okay." The two boys grinned. "Good! I'm Mingyu by the way and this is Wonwoo, my brother." Kihyun smiled and scrambled off the bench he had been sitting on. "I'm Kihyun and that's my older brother Minhyuk."

In a blink of an eye, the four kids became playmates. One moment they were mortal enemies and the next, best buddies. Changkyun looked at them in wonder. "I'm still really sorry for how my kids acted." Jeonghan suddenly spoke up. "I hope you aren't too mad." Changkyun smiled and shooked his head. "It's alright. Guess it's normal for kids that age to act a little brash." The two men laughed. "Yes, I guess so." Then as if remembering something, he turned towards the man standing beside him.

"Ah, this is my husband Seungcheol." Changkyun and Hoseok smiled at the man, introducing themselves as well. The two couples chatted for a bit before Jeonghan declared they had to leave. "It's been so nice chatting to you, you're so nice. I still feel sorry for the little 'accident' earlier and I still want to apologize. If you have time, please come by our house sometime. We live close by and I'd like to cook you guys dinner as an apology."

Changkyun smiled at the idea. "I'd love that." Jeonghan smiled and took out his phone. "Let's exchange numbers." The two men chattered excitedly as they keyed in each other's numbers on their phone. Their husbands eyed them in amusement. "Well they got along pretty fast." Seungcheol commented. Hoseok laughed. "Women am I right?" They laughed again just as their husbands finished their conversation and went up to them.

"Let's go home now." Jeonghan said, pullingat Seungcheol's sleeve. The man nodded and called for his kids. Four hyperactive children scrambled up to the adults. "Is it time to go home papa?" Mingyu asked. Seungcheol nodded his head. The two kids immediately turned to their newly made friends and waved at them. Changkyun watched his sons wave back, saying his farewells as well.

After that, the family decided that it was time to go home as well. They slowly began making their way home. The kids were feeling chirpy after having their fun, the earlier incident forgotten. Kihyun was holding tightly to Changkyun's hand as he told his Daddy about Ten's latest adventure with his new playmates; Mingyu and Wonwoo. On the other hand, Hoseok was busy pushing Hyungwon's stroller, watching Minhyuk talk animatedly to the baby and occassionaly making silly faces. Hyungwon seemed to be in a good mood because he clapped and laughed at his brother, releasing pleased little squeals every now and then.

When they reached the house, the kids settled down to watch tv. Changkyun began to prepare dinner while Hoseok carried Hyungwon to the kitchen and sat him on his high chair where they could watch over him. Hoseok gave Hyungwon a rattle and Minhyuk's bumblebee toy to play with before turning to help Changkyun around the kitchen. They were quiet as they prepared dinner, content to putter around in silence. Hyungwon broke the stillness every now and then when he shook his rattle or banged bumblee on the table but apart from that, the atmosphere was light and soothing.

Dinner sped by fast and soon, it was bedtime. Minhyuk readily fell asleep, looking exhausted. The two adults patted the boy's head and gave him a kiss each, tucking him under the covers securely. Kihyun on the other hand, was a little challenging. He wanted to sleep with all of his stuffed toys. Hoseok shook his head and told the little boy that he couldn't sleep with all of his stuffed toys because there wasn't enough space. The situation was remedied when Changkyun promised to sing him a song so he could sleep. Soon, Kihyun fell asleep.

Hoseok stretched his limbs tiredly, yawning wide. Changkyun giggled and pulled him towards the bedroom so that his poor husband could rest. After a quick check on Hyungwon (the baby was fast asleep), they fell on the bed and snuggled together.

Hoseok kissed Changkyun's swollen stomach, whispering a soft; "Goodnight baby." to it. Then he planted another kiss on Changkyun's mouth. "Goodnight my other baby."

 

(Changkyun punched him _hard_. It was worth it still.)

**Author's Note:**

> Did you guys get my joke? Meanies = Meanie hehe.. Get it? The ship? From Seventeen... Ahehe.. :)
> 
> Oh and in case your wondering why Ten the Octopus is called such, his named Ten after Tentacles HAHAHAHA.. Haha..ha.. Ohmyghad stop this imbecile from writing shiz!!
> 
> But I bet most of you thought I named him after NCT's Ten... Maybe I did... Hahaha naw dun believe a word I say folks. It's really after tentacles. I suck at names honestly.


End file.
